


64. Sam and Ryan's mum have a talk

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [64]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	64. Sam and Ryan's mum have a talk

_**Sam and Ryan's mum have a talk** _   
**players only. current. takes place the morning after[Sam meets Ryan's family](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/8371.html) and [Sam and Ryan fool around in the guestroom](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/15122.html).**

Sofia Kwanten is not a stupid woman. She can see perfectly well the Berlin Wall of protectiveness Ryan has thrown around Sam, rendering him impenetrable to any questions juicier than _Where did you grow up?_ She sighs. Some things she can find out for herself online. _Some_ information, however, can only come from Sam. So after breakfast, before it's time to leave for the airport, Sofia corners the man who has stolen her eldest son's heart.

"Sam, you haven't seen my gardens yet!" she exclaims, holding out her hand to him. "My pride and joy after my family. Come, have a walk with me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam says, taking Sofia's hand. Ryan's been warding his mum off at every turn but Sam had known the impending interrogation was unavoidable.

It's a lovely day outside, sunny with a fresh breeze. Sofia leads Sam on a meandering stone path through orchid and apple trees, colorful vinca bedded at their feet. Deep in the bower there is a small stone-edged pond, and Sofia sits down on an ornate iron bench, patting the cushion next to her. "This spot is my solace," she explains, looking up at the sun peeking through tree branches. "When I worry, I come out here and it helps me relax."

Sam can see why. "It's really beautiful," he says, taking a good look around. "You did this all yourself?"

"Well, my George did the heavy lifting. But I designed it and did most of the planting," she answers, quietly proud. She pats his hand.

"You've done a wonderful job," Sam says, smiling. "It's very peaceful."

She looks at him, her lips curving at the edges. "You've a lovely smile. I can see why Ryan is so taken with you. You're smart, talented, easy to be with. You seem like a good person, Sam. The question is what you want from the future."

 _Fuck._ Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I don't know how much Ryan's told you about how I lived before I met him," he says finally. "But I was pretty much a nomad. I lived out of one bag and went wherever I needed to work, crashing with my mates in between. But I wanted to do right by Ryan and so I bought a place and asked him to move in with me." He pauses, feeling his way through things. "If you mean marriage and kids, which I think you do, I don't know what I want from my future. We've only been together a couple of months. But I know my career and Ryan come first in my life and that I want to make him happy, as much as I can do so without throwing away my career." He glances at Sofia, not sure how she's taking any of this. "I'm not ready for a family at the moment and I think it's important for a couple to have time together first anyways, but Ryan and I agreed we'd talk about it again in five years and see how things look then."

"You'll see how things look," Sofia echoes, considering all that he's told her. "You know that Ryan wants children, then? He'd be a natural father. I don't know if you're aware of what a nurturing nature he has."

"I am and we _have_ talked about this," Sam says softly but firmly. "But he also knew who I was when he met me. It's all fine and dandy for Neil Patrick Harris to come out, get married and have babies. He's not a leading man. I come out? That's the end of my career. And I'm not even close to being ready to do that yet. No matter how much I love Ryan and how much I want him to have everything he wants in life." He pauses again. "With all due respect, we're both only thirty-four _and_ we've only been together four months. None of this is written in stone but you've got to let us figure it out ourselves."

"I intend to," she replies, and truly, she does intend to. The road to hell... "I'm sure you can understand, though, that I don't want him to waste his time on a relationship with no future, or use himself up for someone who won't give back. His last relationship..." she trails off with a sigh, thinking of Andrew. "Well, Ryan was much younger then. I think he's more sure of himself now."

"I think he is too, from what he's told me," Sam agrees with a smile. "And I promise you he's not wasting his time. I love him very much and we're really good together and I want to do right by him. It's just too soon for me to even be thinking about coming out."

She nods. "I understand that." She just has doubts about whether what's best for Sam's career is really what's best for Ryan's life. "Well, I'm glad to know you've talked about this. That takes a lot of courage."

"It's just part of being a couple and planning to stay together," Sam says, finally admitting to Sofia what he hasn't really even outright said to Ryan. "I want to spend the rest of the my life with your son, Mrs. Kwanten. I already know that. And we'll work the rest of it out together."

She sighs, wistful. And praying Ryan got it right this time. "I think your heart is in the right place, Sam," she says. _Even if your mind isn't._ She glances at her watch and then gets to her feet. "We'd best see you boys off."  



End file.
